Almost is Never Enough
by Miyaka Akane
Summary: kata-kata cinta yang tak pernah terungkapkan. perasaan yang saling terbalaskan, namun tak terucapkan. mereka 'hampir' mengecap manisnya cinta jika saja mereka lebih jujur pada diri mereka sendiri. namun bagaimana saat mereka berdua mengetahuinya, semua sudah terlambat? kata 'hampir' tidak akan pernah cukup. SasuNaru. Oneshoot.


**ALMOST IS NEVER ENOUGH**

**Author : Miyazaki Erizawa**

**Disclaimers : This story belongs to me. **

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Almost Is Never Enough By Ariana Grande**

…

**When everything was too late. ****'****Almost****'**** is never ****gonna be ****enough.**

**I hope you'll find a better life… with those who loves you more than I am… :')**

**Mr. XX, Happy wedding...**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Kopi?"

"Hmm… Arigatou."

Pria raven itu memberikan sekaleng kopi hangat kepada si berambut pirang, lalu duduk tepat di samping pemudanya itu dan membuka kaleng kopinya sendiri.

Mereka sedang duduk santai di bangku taman – di dekat apartemen si pirang. Cuaca malam pertengahan musim dingin ini seharusnya bukan moment yang tepat bagi mereka untuk berbicara di luar rumah. Namun keinginan si raven membuat si pirang mau tak mau menuruti pria stoic yang sudah lebih dari 12 tahun bersahabat dengannya.

"Besok ya?"

"Hn."

"Kau pasti nervous?", pria pirang bernama Naruto itu menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Ia memainkan kaleng kopi yang kini ada di genggaman kedua tangannya.

"Biasa."

Keadaan mereka kembali hening. Angin malam membelai lembut rambut mereka. Naruto merapatkan mantel tebalnya dan sesekali menyesap kopi pemberian Sasuke.

"Sakura cantik, kau beruntung.", merasa diam tak lagi bersahabat, Naruto membuka suara. Memuji calon pasangan sahabatnya, misalnya?

"Aku tau"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu risau, Suke? Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia saat ini?"

"Aku bahagia, Dobe.", Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah pemandangan taman yang sepi, hembusan lembut angin malam membelai lembut poni yang kini telah sepanjang dagunya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, lega?

Tidak. Ini bukan kelegaan.

Ada satu ganjalan dalam hati Naruto yang—entah apa…

Keheningan itu datang kembali.

"Seharusnya kau mengadakan pesta lepas lajang, Teme."

Sasuke diam. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi. Naruto hanya tersenyum getir, mencoba memaklumi pria minim ekspressi itu. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa.

"Aku…"

Sepenggal kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, langsung menarik perhatian Naruto untuk memandang ke arah sampingnya. Menatap bola mata obsidian milik Sasuke.

Ia benci melihat mata itu. ia tak bisa melihat apapun, ia tak bisa membaca apapun yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ia tak tau apa yang ada dalam hati Sasuke saat ini. Kedua bola mata kelam itu selalu terlihat tanpa ekspressi. Memandang apapun dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau? Apa?", Naruto bertanya dengan tak sabar.

"… hanya ingin denganmu saat ini", . Ia hanya menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. Seakan sedang merekam detik tiap detik ekspressi yang keluar dari wajah tan dengan ketiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu.

Seperti ledakan kembang api, perasaan Naruto saat ini. Ia merasa 'penuh' dengan satu kalimat dari bibir pucat tipis milik Sasuke.

Namun ia tak boleh berharap lagi, bukan?

Sekejap bola mata biru carah itu kini tertutup embun. Naruto menatap lurus ke hadapannya – taman yang sepi, dengan menara jam besar yang berdentang - menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Naruto tidak mengetahui dengan pasti apa alasan Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu sehari sebelum pernikahannya dengan putri tunggal Haruno. Bukankah seharusnya mempelai pria dilarang keluar rumah beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan? Entah bagaimana si Teme ini bisa mengelabui penjagaan orang kepercayaan Fugaku – ayahnya.

Namun yang Naruto ketahui.

Pastilah itu suatu hal yang penting sehingga Sasuke berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Pasti ada alasan lain kenapa kau meminta untuk bertemu denganku, saat ini hampir tengah malam."

Sasuke menyesap kopinya, menyamankan sandaran punggungnya di bangku taman. Memandang lurus ke arah lampu taman yang bersinar dengan laron-laron yang berdansa disekelilingnya

"Tidak ada yang special. Sungguh.", Sasuke memperhatikan kopi kaleng yang kini ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya, "aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Itu saja"

Mereka terdiam lagi. Naruto memijat pelipisnya – menghalau pusing yang menerpanya saat ini. Luapan perasaannya kini sudah sampai di ambang batas. Sasuke sedang mengujinya.

"Habiskan kopimu, dan pulanglah, Teme. Kau bisa masuk angin.", Naruto meremas kaleng kopinya yang telah habis, lalu melemparnya ke arah tempat sampah yang berada 10 meter di hadapannya.

KLANNG!

"Gotcha! Namikaze Naruto, three point!", Naruto tertawa kecil. Begitu juga Sasuke. "kita telah melalui banyak hal, hm?", Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, banyak hal karena kebodohanmu", Sasuke mendengus, memperlihatkan tawa meremehkan miliknya.

"Enak saja, itu karna kau yang brengsek! Hahaha…"

Mereka bernostalgia. Berbagi memori masa lalu yang perlahan-lahan hinggap di benak mereka. Menceritakan satu per satu kejadian yang membuat mereka tertawa dan mencerca satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya, setelah lelah tertawa, mereka menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali ke dalam keheningan.

"Tak ku sangka akhirnya kau menikah juga, Teme.", Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap Sasuke, "ku kira kau tidak tertarik dengan perempuan.", pemuda pirang itu tertawa – meringis. "mengingat kau begitu kejam menolak wanita-wanita itu saat kita masih sekolah."

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita Naruto sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Boleh… aku mengatakan sesuatu?", Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat, memohon jawaban walaupun hanya anggukan kepala.

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan melupakannya setelah ini. Anggap tidak pernah terjadi. Anggap aku tak pernah mengatakannya padamu. Bisakah?"

"Hn, Dobe."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia merapatkan mantel beserta tangannya untuk mencari segelintir kehangatan dan ketenangan dari jantungnya yang berdetak tak tentu saat ini.

"Dulu, aku, sebenarnya…. Ehem!", tenggorokannya terasa kering, detakan jantungnya yang tidak beraturan ini membuat lidahnya enggan memproduksi saliva. Rasa sakit... dan sesak. Entah dari mana datangnya. Ingin rasanya Naruto memukul-mukul dadanya hingga lega,

Namun ia tau...

..bahkan jika menepuk-nepuk dadanya sampai pingsan, tidak akan membuat rasa sesak ini hilang begitu saja

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama, menyerengitkan dahinya – menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir cherry itu.

"…menyukaimu.", Naruto menolehkan wajahnya – sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang Sasuke yakin tidak gatal.

Sejenak keadaan kembali hening. Hanya suara laron-laron yang hinggap di lampu taman, serta sekelebat lantunan piano pelan – entah dari mana – yang memanja pendengaran mereka. Membuat suasana yang kondusif untuk Naruto semakin ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena berkata hal yang memalukan.

Mereka tak berpandangan satu sama lain. Sasuke sibuk menatap kaleng kopinya yang telah habis, dan Naruto sibuk menatap sekelilingnya – sebisa mungkin tak bertatapan dengan onyx Sasuke.

"Aku juga…"

Sepenggal kalimat dari Sasuke membuat seluruh perhatian Naruto tertuju pada pemuda yang memakai coat tebal berwarna biru dongker itu. matanya terbelalak kaget. Mencoba menyelami kedua bola mata sekelam malam itu dengan seksama, mencari kebenaran dari apa yang telah didengar oleh kedua telinganya.

"dulu, aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto.", ia meremas kaleng kopi kosong yang sedaritadi digenggamnya, "mungkin sampai saat ini".

Pandangan terkejut Naruto berubah sayu, ia tertunduk dan tersenyum kecut. Dari sudut matanya berkumpul titik-titik air yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Kedua tangan yang ia posisikan di samping tubuhnya – terkepal erat. Seluruh perasaan kini bercampur aduk dalam benaknya. Rasa bahagia, ingin marah, menyesal. Air matanya tumpah menetes melewati pipi tan-nya yang dihiasi dengan tiga garis tipis.

"Berdansa?"

Pemuda pirang itu menyerengitkan dahinya, memandang pemuda raven yang sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Mata sapphire itu menyiratkan kepedihan. Teramat sangat.

"Dobe?"

Kini mata sekelam malam itu menatapnya lurus. Sasuke memohon melewati pandangan matanya yang datar. Naruto tau itu. dia dapat merasakannya. Lalu ia bisa apa? bola mata itu terlalu kuat menghipnotisnya saat ini. Membuat seluruh syaraf-syarafnya tak dapat ia gerakkan semaunya.

Sasuke berdiri menyusul Naruto. Tingginya yang lebih 7 centi dari Naruto membuat pemuda berkulit seputih porcelain itu merunduk untuk sekedar menatap wajah pria yang sedari kecil selalu menarik perhatiannya itu.

Alunan lembut dentingan piano yang entah dari mana masih begitu jelas memanja telinga mereka.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan menumpukan salah satu lututnya di atas pasir.

"Haruskah aku yang jadi pihak perempuan?", Naruto tertawa meringis.

"Tidak, jika kau lebih tinggi dariku."

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan tangannya yang lain di bahu Sasuke. Lengan kekar Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang ramping milik putra tunggal Namikaze Minato. Saat ini mereka tak memiliki jarak lagi. Kepala pirang itu bersandar di bahu sang raven, berbagi kehangatan di udara malam musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Bergerak sesuai dengan nada-nada yang mengalun. Mendengarkan detak jantung mereka masing-masing yang saat ini – walau tak terdengar – namun satu sama lain merasakannya, terasa terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan.

Perih serta-merta menyeruak di ulu hati Naruto seiring permainan jemari-jemari yang emosional di bagian refrain. Ia meremas kaos Sasuke dan semakin dalam menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Ia rindu.

Rasa rindu ini entah dari mana datangnya. Ia selalu bersama Sasuke. Bahkan semalam, kemarin, tiga hari yang lalu, empat hari yang lalu, ia selalu ada di sisi Sasuke, menemaninya fitting baju pengantin, mengamati lokasi pesta, ia selalu berada di samping Sasuke.

Tapi rindu ini dari mana datangnya?

Apa rindu ini ada karena ia tak bisa memiliki Sasuke?

Apa rindu ini karena ia tau Sasuke pun memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya?

Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto sekarang? Mengatakan ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama? Menuntut Sasuke membatalkan pernikahannya dan mengajak Sasuke untuk kawin lari?

Naruto tidak segila itu.

Ini bukanlah dunia cerita fiksi dimana hal yang kau inginkan bisa terjadi.

Ini bukanlah cerita fiksi yang akhirnya bisa kau buat seperti apa yang kau mau.

Ini dunia nyata.

Dunia, dimana ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan sebelum mengambil keputusan.

Dunia, dimana setiap keputusan memiliki konsekuensi.

Jika Naruto memaksakan kebahagiannya. Tidak hanya Sakura yang akan terluka. Keluarga Sasuke, bahkan keluarga Sakura akan mendapatkan kerugian financial bahkan rasa malu yang tak biasa.

Ia takkan sekejam itu membiarkan banyak orang terluka hanya karena keinginannya.

Ia menyamankan kepalanya di bahu sang tercinta, bersenandung pelan mengiringi lantunan piano asing yang sedari tadi mengalun tanpa biduan.

Tetes demi tetes air mata berjatuhan dari bola mata sebiru langit musim panas miliknya. Rasa sakit, rindu, sesak, berbaur di hatinya saat ini.

Seandainya ia tau lebih awal. Seandainya ia dapat berkata jujur pada Sasuke dulu. Pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

Seandainya ia tau perasaan Sasuke lebih awal. Mungkin yang ada di sisi Sasuke saat ini bukan Sakura.

Tapi dirinya.

"Almost is never enough…"

"Hn?"

"lagu ini, Teme."

Sasuke bungkam, ia menunggu pemuda pirang di dalam dekapannya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"saat kita hampir menyadari kita saling mencintai. Namun semua sudah terlambat. Kata 'hampir' itu sama sekali tidak cukup."

Dari kalimat yang keluar dari bibir cherry milik Naruto, Sasuke menyadari satu hal. Satu hal yang membuatnya kini ikut menitikkan tetes demi tetes hujan dari bola mata sekelam langit malamnya.

Bahwa ia dan Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Sampai saat ini.

"Seandainya kita tau ini lebih cepat, mungkin ceritanya akan lain.", Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto, merapatkan coat tebalnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel musim dingin miliknya, membiarkan pemuda irang manis itu bersidiri kaku di tempatnya – tak bergerak. "Aku tau kau pasti mengerti Naruto. Ini bukan cerita novel dimana kita bisa melaukan apapun yang kita mau, yang akan berakhir dengan akhir yang sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Di dunia nyata ini, tempat kau dan aku berada sekarang, ada banyak hal yang perlu dilogikakan selain daripada mengutamakan emosi. Aku dan kau paham betul."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menatap wajah pria manis yang kini dihiasi dengan air mata yang terus turun tanpa henti dari kedua bola mata sebiru langit siang miliknya – tanpa suara, "walaupun rasa ini tak berkurang sampai saat ini, aku akan menunggu…", Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto, dan mengusap kedua pipi tan itu dengan ibu jarinya, "suatu hari nanti.. kalau memang benang merah diantara kita terikat..", mengecup sepasang kelopak mata tan yang terpejam – menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke, "aku akan menunggu hari dimana aku akan berakhir dengamu…"

Sebuah kecupan mengakhiri pertemuan mereka malam itu.

Derai air mata masih setia menemani Naruto yang beringsut lemas di atas batu lantai taman, ia tak perduli lagi piyamanya akan kotor setelah ini. Yang ia perdulikan saat ini hanyalah luka hatinya yang sekarang hampir sembuh. Namun obat yang baru saja dilumuri benar-benar perih, rasanya bagai terbakar.

Namun Naruto yakin, ini yang terbaik.

Mereka hampir menyatu dalam cinta jika saja mereka bisa jujur pada diri mereka sendiri saat itu,

Selama bertahun-tahun mereka hidup dalam kebohongan, menutupi dengan berbagai cara agar perasannya tak diketahui siapapun...

Tanpa mereka sadar, sebagaimanapun mereka coba mengingkarinya...

cinta itu akan selalu ada... nyata...

Mereka hampir dekat kepada cinta...

mereka hampir merasakan bagaimana rasanya cinta yang terbalas, jika saat itu mereka bisa lebih jujur kepada diri mereka sendiri...

mereka telah saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Saat semua sudah terlambat.

seandainya Naruto tau bagaimana Sasuke menginginkannya, sama kuatnya seperti ia yang menginginkan Sasuke, mungkin ceritanya akan lain...

mungkin ia tidak akan terluka separah ini...

mereka hampir menyatu dalam cinta...

.

.

.

"_Namun, kata 'hampir' tak akan pernah cukup, Naruto..."_

.

.

.

_Owari_

a/n :

entahlah...

ini dibuat saat orang yang hampir 10 tahun menghuni hati aku, tiba-tiba datang kembali. Sempat berharap kedekatan kami bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tapi aku sadar, itu cuma mimpi.

Aku selalu menunggunya datang menjemputku,

ke dunia yang hanya ada aku dan dia...

tapi dia tidak pernah datang..

dan sekarang, saat aku menaiki kereta untuk menjemputnya, entah kenapa, kebodohan – mungkin, begitu banyak stasiun yang terlewati, tak satupun yang membuatku merasa ingin berhenti... layaknya dia, yang selalu membuatku ingin berhenti...

sampai akhirnya, saat aku lelah mencarinya di tengah hiruk pikuk,

dia menunjukkan dirinya sendiri... didepanku...

dengan senyum tipisnya,

nostalgia, sedikit... bagaimana aku dan dia dulu... semua yang kami lalui.

Sampai tercetus sebuah kalimat yang hanya ku balas dengan diam, "sebenarnya, dulu aku ada rasa sama kamu"...

Penyesalan. Marah. Kecewa. Entahlah... terlalu absurd untuk dijelaskan.

Dan sampai ia pergi meninggalkan sebuah kotak putih, bergambar sayap dan sulaman tinta emas di sekelilingnya, aku hanya bisa diam.

Memandang kepergiannya, hingga ujung rambutnya tak lagi terlihat.

Dan setelah aku sadar dari kehampaan ini...

Pada kotak itu tertulis

"Undangan Pernikahan"

Jadilah keluarga yang sakinah mawadah, warohmah, priaku... :).

.

.

.

Lalu...

Apa kau punya cinta juga?

Kejarlah... :)

.

.

.

Miyazaki Erizawa.


End file.
